In order to solve traffic jams at city intersections many types of overpasses have been employed. Generally, triple level and higher grade overpass intersections are built for channeling motor and non-motor vehicles and for enabling transfer without impact and interference. Such high grade overpasses with their extra long ramps inconvenience drivers and occupy too much space. Especially in cities where much repositioning has to be done, the compensation cost for relocation of residents may be high. Providing clover-type overpasses will cause traffic jams in case of increased vehicle flow due to entanglement between the turning vehicles and the circling vehicles.